who is he ?
by AXXL70
Summary: hanya sepengal cerita tentang kim jiwon/bobby/ yang tertangkap telah berselingkuh dan kenyataan dibaliknya. "Diaituselingkuhanku(Dia itu selinghkuhanku)" Jelas Jiwon cepat. "ah, ternyata hyung itu tidak hanya bodoh tapi juga pembohong"sindir donghyuk dingin. kim jiwon bobby ikon kim donghyuk jidong


Title : Who is he ?

Genre : lil bit humor , romance (?)

Rate : T

Cast : Kim Donghyuk

Kim Jiwon / Babobby

Jung Chanwoo

Song Yunhyeong

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik yang maha kuasa

Pairing : BobDong , BobChan , YunChan

Warning : BL , crack couple , gaje , abal , informal . Typo(s).

Mohon bantuannya karna saya baru pertama kali nulis '-' / bow . RnR , menerima segala kritikan dan saran hehehehehe :v

Matahari mulai tertutupi oleh awan , mendung rupanya . Donghyuk duduk dikursi halaman belakang rumahnya , habis melakukan aktivitas harianya . Ponselnya bergetar , seseorang yang Donghyuk tunggu-tunggu ternyata menghubunginya . Matanya berbinar, dengan segera namja itu menggeser tanda hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hyung , Jung chanwoo itu siapa ?" Todong Donghyuk dengan suara yang tinggi melalui telepon gengamnya , tanpa basa basi terlebih dahulu . Sebenarnya mereka hampir seminggu tidak berkomunikasi karena kesibukan masing - masing dan perbedaan jam . Tentunya Jiwon yang meneleponya terkejut dengan teriakan kekasihnya , ah , bukan karena teriakannya tetapi pertanyaanya . _huhuhuhu aku jadi menyesal meneleponya_ , batin jiwon merana .

"Diaituselingkuhanku(Dia itu selinghkuhanku)" Jelas Jiwon cepat . Ia mengeluarkan jiwa rapernya . Donghyuk bingung , ia diam sebentar untuk mencerna kata kata orang yang diseberangnya .

.

.

Hening

.

.

" _WHAT ?_ jadi kau benar benar selingkuh ?" Teriak Donghyuk lagi . jiwon menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya . lalu ia mengusap usap telinganya sayang . _huhuhuhu telingaku yang sangat berharga_ , ringis Jiwon pelan .

"Hyung , Jiwon hyung , hyung , babobby ?" Pangil Donghyuk karena jiwon tidak kunjung menjawab panggilannya .

Jiwon melamun . _Dia tau dari mana_ _?_ , batin jiwon bingung . Sebenarnya ia mendengar panggilan manis dari kekasihnya tapi ia hanya diam . Ingin mengoda dongdong rupanya . Jiwon membayangkan kekasihnya itu pasti tengah merengek manja atau misuh misuh gak jelas karena ia tidak merespon panggilnya . Beda Jiwon , beda lagi dengan Donghyuk . Bocah yang lahir awal tahun itu berteriak memanggil hyung kesayangannya karna penasaran dan ingin cepat - cepat tahu yang sebenarnya , selain itu , _Biaya telepon New York dengan Seoul itu mahal sekali , apa ia tidak tau_ , batin Donghyuk datar . Ia sudah tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuan bodoh jiwon . _A_ _h biar saja_ , batinnya lagi . Donghyuk cekikikan membayangkan jika jiwon kehabisan pulsa disana . Pasti ekspresinya lucu sekali . Padahal Donghyuk tau jika Jiwon sedang mode ' _berhemat_ ' hihihihi . Jiwon yang mendengar cekikikan donghyuk mengira bocah lucu itu sedang menangis

"Dongdong , udah dong , jangan nangis " bujuk jiwon , ia tidak tahan jika anak itu menangis . Donghyuk yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa sekencang kencangnya . _J_ _iwon hyung_ _,_ _tetaplah_ _J_ _iwon hyung , ia tidak pernah berubah_ , pikir donghyuk . Jiwon malah berubah panik ia pikir donghyuk menangis tambah kencang . _aku harus apa_ , batinnya bingung sambil guling guling dikasus gaje . Jiwon tidak berani berbuat yang macam macam karna disana sekitar jam setengah dua pagi , jika ia nekat paling paling juga digrebek sama tetangga apartemennya hihihihi /canda .

"Hyung kau itu bodoh atau apa ? biaya telepon kita itu mahal tahu , dan aku tau disana sedang pagi buta , kau pasti juga belum istirahatkan ? jadi, jangan buang waktumu" Oceh Donghyuk tidak sabar , ia langsung angkat bicara . Takutnya jika Donghyuk tidak segera menjawab , Jiwon akan melakukan hal hal yang aneh aneh . Jiwon lega ternyata Dongdongnya tidak menangis ,hehehe mungkin pengaruh lelah dan sinyal ia jadi salah dengar . Jiwon tersenyum puas hingga matanya sipitnya menghilang, ternyata Donghyuk masih perhatian dengannya . Jiwon jadi ingin cepat cepat pulang ke seoul , memeluk kekasih manjanya , dan memberikannya sepatu baru sebagai hadiah . jiwon hanya senyum-senyum membayangkan pertemuanya dengan bocah kimnya itu .

"jadi …" ucap donghyuk mengantung . terdengar pelan dan sedikit serius .

"jadi apa ?" Tanya jiwon bingung . ia tau jika nada suara donghyuk berubah menjadi sedikit lebih serius .

"apakah jung itu tau , jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih ?" Tanya donghyuk pelan . bagaimanapun juga pertanyaan itu memang sedikit sensitive. sebenarnya ia sedikit takut untuk mengucapkanya .

"emmmmmm , belum" jawab jiwon ragu . jujur saja , ia tidak keberatan jika ditanyai seperti itu .

"Hyung kau bodoh atau apa , kenapa tidak dikasih tau ?" Maki donghyuk . Ia benar benar naik pitam jika berbicara dengan kekasihnya kelincinya . _Apa ia lupa dengan perjanjian mereka dulu_ , batin donghyuk sebal .

"hehehe , memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya jiwon cengengesan . Mengoda donghyuk memang menyenangkan .

"kasian dia hyung , dibodohi oleh kelinci jelek sepertimu "ejek donghyuk pedas . jiwon berhenti cengengesan , berhenti memamerkan gigi majunya /plak . _kenapa ia jadi hobi memakiku_ , batinya sweatdrop . Apa ini karena Jiwon jarang menelepon , Donghyuk jadi hobi memaki . Mungkin Jiwon harus sering-sering meneleponnya agar kekasihnya tidak hobi memakinya lagi .

"sudah , kok . aku hanya sedikit berbohong hehehe "ucap jiwon mengaku pelan . ia hanya bercanda padahal .

"ah , ternyata hyung itu tidak hanya bodoh tapi juga pembohong"sindir donghyuk dingin , tapi tentu saja ia hanya bercanda .

"eh , dia juga sudah mempunyai kekasih" Ucap jiwon membongkar semuanya , rupanya ia sedikit takut medengar sindiran donghyuk tadi . Padahal Jiwon kan tidak seperti itu , mungkin memang sedikit bodoh tapi ia orangnya jujur kok .

"Ha ? Apa ? Siapa?" Tanya donghyuk dengan volume yang tinggi . ia hanya memastikan jika ia salah dengar . _ini benar benar rumit_ , batinya frustasi . sepertinya situasi ini membuatnya menjadi hobi memaki dan berteriak hari ini .

"Chanie memiliki kekasih bernama song yunhyeong . kalau tidak salah ia sunbaemu di sekolah dulu " ucap Jiwon , sepertinya ia benar benar jujur . Donghyuk sedikit cemberut saat mendengar kata 'chanie' . _apa itu pangilan sayangnya_ , batinya sedikit sebal .

"oh yoyo hyung , aku mengenalnya . dia tetanggaku sekarang . tapi , kok, aku tidak pernah mendengar jika kekasihnya 'selingkuh' , ya, hyung ?" Tanya Donghyuk dengan nada yang terdengar bingung . Dengan sengaja ia mengatakan kata 'selingkuh' . sebenarnya donghyuk tau jika jiwon selingkuh itu dari yunhyeong tapi ia tidak tau jika jung chanwoo itu kekasih tetangganya _. kenapa ia tidak memberitau_ , pikir donghyuk sedikit menganjal .

"serius ? lalu kau tau dari mana jika aku selingkuh ?" bukanya menjawab , ia malah balik bertanya . dasar Jiwon tidak peka , apa ia tidak sadar bahwa Donghyuk tadi menyindirnya .

"iya hyung . dari yoyo hyung . tapi aku tidak tau jika yoyo hyung itu kekasih chanwoo ,hyung " jawab donghyuk kalem . 'yoyo ? pangilan spesialnya , kah ?' batin jiwon cemburu . Jiwon merasa agak aneh . duh , /kok malah gantian cemburu - cemburuan .

"benarkah ia tidak memberitahumu ?" Tanya jiwon heran dan penuh selidik

"iya , hyung " jawab donghyuk sabar .

"tapi , kenapa ia memberi tahumu ?" Tanya jiwon bingung . _memangnya kenapa_ _? kepo ih_ , batin Donghyuk ala bocah kekinian .

"molla , atau jangan jangan ia tidak enak denganku ya hyung ? soalnya yoyo hyung itu sangat baik dan selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain" ucap donghyuk polos . ia tidak sadar jika laki laki diseberangnya mulai terbakar api cemburu .

"ia tidak ingin dijauhi olehmu mungkin " jawab jiwon . sebenarnya ia ogah ogahah mengucapkan kata kata itu .

"bisa jadi , kasian dia hyung jika tidak ada aku pasti kesepian" ucap Donghyuk ambigu sambil berpura pura menangis meratapi nasib yunhyeong .

"jadi kau juga jadian dengannya ?"Tanya jiwon dingin . ia tidak pantas marah , bukan ? karna ia juga seperti itu , mungkin karma .

"tidak hyung . aku , yoyo hyung dan jinan hyung memang sering keluar bersama , biasalah para uke . kadang - kadang june juga ikut "ucap Donghyuk , seperti kata penenang bagi jiwon . ia tau pasti kekasih kelincinya menahan dirinya untuk tidak cemburu . _masa aku jadian dengan uke alay macam yoyo_ _hyung_ _, ih tidak sudi ,_ batin donghyuk ngeri . membayangkannya Donghyuk serasa ingin menengelamkan diri ke samudra .

Jiwon lega karena ucapan Donghyuk . "eh , jadi june berubah haluan menjadi uke ?" Tanya jiwon bingung . membayangkan june menjadi uke memang sedikit mengerikan bahkan lebih mengerikan dari yunhyeong dan donghyuk jadian .

pria tinggi seratus depalan puluh sentimeter lebih , bersuara berat , bermata tajam dan berstatus uke . membayangkanya saja jiwon merinding disko .

"tentu saja bukan . June kan kekasih Jinan hyung , jadi ia kadang - kadang menemaninya . Ya, walau kadang sering gak nyambung . Beda jenis sih " ucap donghyuk dongkol .ia juga merinding jika membayangkan june menjadi uke . _P_ _l_ _ease_ _deh_ _,_ _hyung , pinter dikit dong_ , batin donghyuk datar .

"syukurlah jika seperti itu " ucap jiwon mengelus dada lega . ia jadi tidak perlu merinding lagi .

"hyung , apa kau tidak lelah ?" Tanya donghyuk . sepertinya mereka sudah bertelepon selama 2 jam . ia khawatir jika hyungnya kekurangan tidur . ya masa sudah sipit ,tonggos , kurus , ditambah mata panda kan nanti tambah absurd penampilan kekasihnya bisa bisa nanti jika jiwon pulang ke Korea , Donghyuk tidak mengenalinya sebagai kekasih .

"tidak kok , besok aku libur , tidak ada rencana lain " jawab jiwon . memang sih ia sedikit lelah tapi ia sangat merindukan pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya . paling - paling setelah ini Jiwon seharian akan hibernasi .

"ah , hyung . aku yakin sekali kau lelah . lebih baik tidurlah . besok aku meneleponmu " tawar donghyuk . sebenarnya ia sangat sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang seminggu ini tidak saling menanyakan kabar. tapi sekarang ini sudah mendung dan tadi Donghyuk melihat kilat , takut takut disamber gledek /permisa . _mending cari aman dari pada disamber gledek_ , batin donghyuk ngeri .

"baiklah , kau memang perhatian seperti biasa . saranghae "ucap jiwon tulus , lalu ia memutuskan panggilanya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari donghyuk .

"nado saranghae hyung " balasnya pelan , ia tau bahwa sambungan memang sudah 'putus' . apa Donghyuk telat membalas ucapan Jiwon ? .

Donghyuk mengengam ponselnya erat hingga kubu kubu jarinya memutih . lelaki bersuara unik itu lega , setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya . ia tidak seharusya cemburu dan marah , kan ? sedikit sakit sih ,tapi ia sendiri yang mengijinkan hyungnya itu untuk menduakanya jika ia merasa kesepian . _salahku ya_ , batinya miris . Donghyuk hanya takut jika ia terlalu melarang ini itu pada jiwon , kekasihnya akan meninggalkanya . Lagian ia juga bukan ibunya yang seenak jidatnya melarang ini itu . Donghyuk hanya ingin jiwon merasa enjoy bersamanya tanpa merasa terbebani. lebih baik seperti itu kan , ia sudah mengetahui , kan , dan jiwon tidak membohonginya . Donghyuk besyukur jika Jiwon tidak merahasikan apapun darinya . sebenarnya Donghyuk sudah tau jika yunhyeong memiliki kekasih bernama jung chanwoo . Meski belum pernah bertemu , tetapi ia mengetahui parasnya , ia melihat diam diam di ponsel Yunhyeong . Donghyuk sebenarnya bohong jika ia tidak tau jika kekasih yunhyeong selingkuh , ia masih ingat hyung yang selama ini kelihatan ceria ternyata memiliki masalah yang tidak terduga . Donghyuk shock saat yunhyeong menangis sambil bercerita tentang 'chanwoo-bobby-selingkuh' hanya itu saja yang bisa ia cerna . Donghyuk ingat jika nama beken kekasihnya –Jiwon- itu Bobby , dan kenyataanya itu memang Bobby kekasihnya . Donghyuk juga bohong jika ia tidak tau siapa itu Chanwoo , justru Yunhyeong yang tidak tau jika Donghyuk kekasih Bobby alias Jiwon .Donghyuk tidak bisa membayangkan jika yunhyeong mengetahui semuanya ia nanti akan berakhir seperti apa , ia takut melihat kenyataanya . Jinan hyung juga menutup mulutnya tidak ingin ikut campur , ia tidak ingin masalahnya tambah rumyam . sebenarnya yang bodoh dan pembohong itu adalah Donghyuk bukan Jiwon , ia sedikit menyesal mengatai kekasih kelincinya itu .

Tanpa sadar pipi donghyuk basah ia mengusapnya dengan tanganya pelan dan tiba tiba malah semakin deras lalu dengan kedua tanganya ia mengusap pipinya kasar .

ugh donghyuk jadi sebal , kenapa malah semakin deras lalu ia mendongkakkan kepalanya kelangit . _hujan ternyata_ , batinya datar .

Donghyuk tidak semudah itu untuk menangisinya , padahal ia terlalu lelah menangis karena belum mengetahui dari mulut jiwon . donghyuk sadar bahwa -"hyung , jinan hyung , jemuran " teriak donghyuk heboh . ia baru ingat jika ia habis menjemur pakaianya .

End

Yuhuuuuu , cieeee yadong eh jidong , pair yang jadi korban buat ff pertama ku hihihihi :v . gimana nihhh kacau balau dong pastinya . gemes bgt sama mereka apalagi dongdongnya , ga sih sama member _aikon_ juga , setiap kali lihat mereka rasanya pengen remet remet saking gemesnya. Pengen banget ngeramein couple jidong, apa aja ding yg berhubungan sama donghyuk. Apalagi dongdong kalo diikon banyak yg bilang menjanda gitu , hiksssss .. please kritik dan sarannya dikotak review ya , jangan lupa dikirim tapi /maksa

Sebenernya fanfic ini udh aku bikin dari aku sebelum UN SMP. Fanficnya udh berdebu, aku akuin tulisan ini belum pantes dipublish tapi gimana lagi ini wish aku buat tahun ini (((((: . tapi gapapalah, anggep aja debut hehehe.

Makasih buat yang udah baca.


End file.
